1. Field
This application relates generally to methods of making semiconductor devices.
2. Background of the Technology
Semiconductor devices such as MOSFETs and JFETs are typically made using an ion implantation technique. MOSFETs, however, can have reliability and performance problems associated with the oxide gate layer. Unlike MOSFETs, ion implanted JFET devices can be made using a self-aligned process and can be designed such that they do not suffer oxide interface problems. However, ion implantation leaves residual damage that can affect device performance. In addition, p-type implanted layers are more resistive than epitaxially grown p-type layers in SiC. Implantation can also result in non-abrupt p-n junctions that can make the precise determination of critical device parameters difficult to ascertain.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for improved methods of making semiconductor devices such as JFETs that do not involve ion implantation.